On average, my office relocates around 100 scietific and administrative staff every year. This number will fluctuate depending on the needs and priorities of the CCR leadership. These relocations involve the planning of new space, renovations of existing space, procurements and installation of furnishings, planning and installation of LAN and telecom equipment, and final punch list completion per end user. The renovation projects that occur on a yearly basis range from simple office modifications to complete refurbishment of lab space in the thousands of square feet. This includes basic biology labs, computational spaces, and in some cases, animal facility upgrades. The need for renovations and relocations for the scientific staff is driven by the strategic planning between my office and the CCR leadership as well as recommendations from the Board of Scientific Counselors. Laboratories that were renovated this past fiscal year include, but are not limited to, Lab of Pathology, Experimental Immunology Branch, and various Labs at our Frederick campus.